Beautiful Blonde
by Alois Microwaved Ciel's Pants
Summary: Arystar krory's thoughts on Jasdevi, how whilst fighting him he came to like the beautiful blonde boy. He could also see the lust in the others eyes as the other fails to be able to put the him into the Iron Maiden... way better i think, than it sounds. Jaskrorvi- if thats what it's called.


Hello everybody. I recently went through all the Arystar Krory romance Fanfics, looking for a Krory/Jasdevi, and I could not find any. So SAD. So I decided to go and make one myself. I'm rather confused as to why there are no Krory/Jasdevi Fanfics, I mean, after all there was a Doujinshi made for the two of them, a Krory/Jasdevi Doujinshi. It wasn't very good, but it IS the only one I could find. I thought that maybe because there was a Doujinshi made for them, there would be a few Fanfics as well. But I guess not

Wish me luck… By the way, this is during the end of the 83rd episode, and the beginning to roughly the middle of the 84th episode, in the anime. Though personally, I prefer the 11th Manga book for DGM.

Krory POV-

It all started as I first started fighting him. I had grabbed his long golden locks and pulled him to my chest. I had told my friends to go on without me; to just go. I had told Allen and Lavi that if they stayed, then there would be no-one to protect Lenalee and Chaoji. Lenalee had not liked the idea of me fighting alone; leaving me behind to fend for myself. I knew that Allen would come to his senses and realize that I was right; there would be nobody to look after Lenalee and Chaoji.

It was at that moment that I think it all started. The moment that his body was pressed against mine; it he was warm, whereas I felt cold. Having his body up against mine, as he struggled in my grasp, was not amusing; but comforting. It made me feel like I had a sense of security. But I don't even know why; I mean he was a Noah after all.

As I fought with him, I thought about him. He was able to control his hair, at some point, he used it to stab me, wrap me up in it, and much more. He was truly skilled in controlling his hair. Not to mention I really do love his hair; it's so long and golden and just beautiful. I wish my hair was like his; not like the horrid hair I have now, hanging down at the front, pure white. I never could get it to change. No matter how many times I tried to change my own hair, it always ended up the way it was originally.

I noticed that his movements are fluid, like a warm summers wind; it moves past slowly, not choppy and cold, biting or frosty, just simple and refreshing. I can't help but stare as he moves around me; he truly is amazing. That is when I start to notice some finer details about him.

I notice how he is very skinny, but still with a male structure; he has curves, but only slightly. He has a rather childish face; yet it still, never-the-less, seems adult-like, and serious. He is slightly shorter than me, and it makes me feel like I'm attacking a child; I just don't want to attack him, it would mean ruining his perfect features. His shine with everything he does; whether it was life threatening or not, his eyes shone a sort of radiance. I like his eyes, they remind me of the suns reflection at sunset on a lake of calm water; a rich gold color, and shining bright although the day is coming to a close.

I almost could not bear it when I had to start hacking his beautiful long blonde hair; I could just see it tearing away from him in long golden strands. I wanted to reach out and stoke the beautiful golden tresses, whilst apologizing for ever having to harm them; even if it was to stop them from harming me.

(A/N- Ok, here is when the story is going to turn into my version. I mean with their talking and stuff.)

It was when he summoned up the Iron Maiden that I noticed his eyes suddenly grew sad; as if he really did not want me to be put in such a medieval device, to have my life end so quickly…

I looked him in the eye as I said what I said, "Do you really want to kill me?" He looks up at me, shocked that I would ask such a question. There was fear in his eyes; as though I had figured out a terrible secret. His eyes widened and he stares at me, shock written all over his face. He frowns before answering, "Why do you ask that, Vampire?" He replies, his voice was smooth, sending chills through my spine.

"It's your eyes." I reply back to him, my voice sounding like I was day dreaming; distant and far away. His frown lessens, and he steps closer to me; the Iron maiden had stopped moving upward from its place in the ground. He stares into my eyes and I see an emotion in which I had only never even see Eliade give me. I could not recognize it, it seemed so foreign to me, and I just could not place it.

"M-My eyes?" He asks as he continues to stare into my eyes with that strange emotion that I just could not place. His voice was low and almost pleading, but I could not see or hear, let alone sense, what he could be pleading for.

"It is your eyes, they seem sad. It's like you don't want me to die. I don't want to die, and I do not want you to die either." I say to him; having just worked out what the strange emotion in his eyes was. It was lust. I stare back into his eyes as he gazes into mine. He takes another step forward, and by now we are a mere foot apart.

I reach out and place my hand on the side of his head, just over where I can feel his ear is. I run my hand down the side of his head, my fingers gliding into the silky golden locks. I let the soft hair flow through the in-betweens of my fingers. He leaned into my touch, and smiled slightly. I smiled a small smile too, and twirled my fingers in his hair.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of my hand against his head. His face was calm, and not tensed up. He was at peace.

I stopped touching his hair, and moved my hand to his jaw line; in which I traced all the way to his ear. I brushed the hair at the side of his face, to behind his ear. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me with longing showing clearly in his beautiful bright golden eyes. I could feel that his gray skin was very smooth, despite its rough look.

I felt his hand loosen; the one that was around my neck, holding me still for the iron Maiden. He withdrew his hand completely, and I slumped to the floor; my legs too weak to hold me up anymore. I sat there with my knees at my side, thinking about what my feelings were towards the beautiful blonde Noah. I realized that I defiantly liked him a lot more than I should. In-fact, I came to the conclusion that I loved the younger boy. Yes, I was sure of it. I loved the boy with the name 'Jasdevi'.

I could tell he noticed me slump to the ground, I could see him bend down so he was eye level with me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly; to see if I was still conscious. I looked up at him and he looked truly worried.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to him. He merely smiled slightly again and moved his other gloved hand to rest on my cheek. I closed my eyes at the touch; it was soft for someone like him, not hard and uncomfortable, but gentle and relaxing.

He bit his lip as if deciding on something. Once he released his lip, he looked me in the eyes with a look that showed he was asking for permission to do something. Understanding what his eyes were trying to say, I nodded slowly and bent my head forward a little. He did the same, only bending his forward a little more; our bodies were still only about a foot away from each other at the time.

Bending my head forward a little more, our lips were only about an inch from each other; we could feel our breath mingling together, hot and steamy. In one swift, but slow, movement, our lips connected in a soft, yet passionate kiss. We moved our lips against each others for awhile; taking in the taste of the other person.

Soon after the kiss started, did it end. Neither of us drew back away from the other. I moved my head to rest it on his shoulder, and he moved his head to rest it against my shoulder. Slowly and carefully, I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his small thin waist. He did not complain or even try to move, instead, he placed his arms around my neck and held me close.

I tilted my head to the side and breathed in the smell of his luscious golden hair. The beautiful golden tresses had their own unique smell to them. It was a sweet smell, but not an over powering sweetness, but more of a pleasant one. I sighed out of pure bliss; forgetting my surroundings, inside the crumbling Ark.

He lifted his head, so as to place another kiss on my lips. This time the kiss was more harder, but just as passionate. I got a bit of a shock when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lips before gently nipping it, asking for entrance. I granted his tongue entrance, and it slipped inside to search around the hollow cavern. His tongue traced my sharp fangs, feeling every curve bump and edge. Our tongues met and we rubbed them against each other.

Eventually we had to stop and take a breath. Huffing slightly, we just hugged each other close. A rumbling and cracking sound came from the ground beneath us. I figured he thought neither of us would make it out of the crumbling Ark at this point. If that was what he was thinking then he was wrong.

I stood up, carefully unfolding my arms from around him. Bending down, I picked him up bridal style, his gorgeous hair bouncing softly around his face. His eyes were staring into mine, wondering what I was doing, I activated my innocence and shot off towards the exit to that room. I jumped through the door way and ran down another tunnel; except this one was full of stairs. I stopped when we I could not hear anymore of the cracking.

It was as I stopped, did I look at the long haired blonde boy in my arms. He was smiling up at me; I found it rather cute to be honest. I bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on his soft and luscious lips. He kissed me back softly.

When I finished kissing him, did I realize that one of Road's doors were in front of us. I looked down at Jasdevi, the brilliant boy in my arms, and he looked back at me. We smiled to each other before walking through Road's door, to start our new life as an Exorcist working for the Noah's.

I was positive that I would never work for the Exorcists again; I mean I never really thought that I even fit in there with them. But there was one thing I was certain of. I loved Jasdevi, and nothing will change that.

End

Holy shit. I actually just wrote that. Holy crap! Holy hell! Holy moly! Holy Moyashi! I never thought I would write this! I was having some major trouble trying to end it. I just could not think of an appropriate ending.

Please review, I would love to know what you think of this pairing.

I will give a virtual horary to someone who can guess my age. I showed this fic to my friend and I did not tell her I wrote it. She read it and really liked it, I then asked her what age do you think the person who wrote this was, and she answered…review to get the answer, or to say what age you think I am.

Peace Out


End file.
